Katie Gardner: A Hunter?
by AthenasPetOwl
Summary: The Hunters are at Camp Half Blood to recruit new members. When Katie decides to join, Travis has to resort to desperate measures to get her back. Tratie :D


**My first Fanfic :D Hope its awesome!**

**Harry: Hey Ron, look what I found?**

**Ron: A young adult romance novel?**

**Harry: It's even better! It's a Tratie story by AthenasPetOwl!**

**Ron: Cool! Does she own PJO?**

**Harry: No - not yet.**

**Ron: Oh, that's sad. She's awesome.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own PJO :'(**

* * *

Travis was strolling around Camp Half Blood, looking around for potential pranks. He then noticed that there were a crowd of girls in the courtyard. Oh great. The Hunters were here. And they were staying for a week. Apparently they were on some mission involving a giant raccoon or something (A/N random but cool right?). They were stopping by to get some supplies and recruit more hunters.

A few female campers were already saying their pledge to Lady Artemis. Travis scanned the small crowd. He recognized Cynthia Carter from the Ares cabin, Victoria and Jessie White from the Apollo cabin, Katie Gardner from the-Wait, what? Travis thought. No, no, no, no, no! This can't be true! His Katie-Kat, apple to his pie, i to his Phone, koala to his tree, cat to his nip... Oh gods she was his catnip! What was he gonna do without her? Pranks were no fun to pull on the Demeter cabin without her! Her and her cuteness especially when she was mad... The Easter bunnies on their roof, shaving cream in their pillows, switching their fertiliser with week killer... Nothing was gonna be fun without his Kit-Kat. Except she wasn't exactly his-yet. But he was planning on changing that. All those pranks on the Demeter cabin were just to get her attention, but he never found her alone. Alone so he could ask her the question that has been bugging him since forever. Damn those raging hormones, what was it that made her so irresistible?

Katie was laughing at some adventure Thalia was telling them about. He noticed the way her green eyes sparkled with excitement. No, she couldn't leave Camp Half Blood, or more accurately, him. That would leave him... incomplete. Travis racked his brain, trying to think of a plan worthy of a Stoll. Since his brother Conner was still fast asleep in his cabin, not even an elephant stampede could wake him up. That left the older Stoll to his own genius.

Ok, there was no time for thinking. Katie already starting her pledge. It was now or never.

Without further thinking, Travis rushed forward, pulled Katie into his arms and kissed her right in the lips. Right in front of Lady Artemis. But right now that was the least of his worries. The only thing on his mind was his Katie-Kat.

Katie struggled and pulled away. "What are you doing?" she hissed. Travis just pulled her in tighter. Kissing Katie was the best thing in the world. He liked how she always smelled like fresh strawberries, how her brown hair complimenting her green eyes, and her bossy attitude. "Travis!" She gave him a shove and stumbled backwards.

Travis looked disappointed. "I need you, Katie-Kat," He said, looking into Katie's eyes. "Please," he added after a while. Katie's eyes softened, but then she smirked.

"Ooh the guy who put an earthworm in my shoe needs meeee" she sing songed, mocking Travis on purpose. She stopped when she saw his dead serious expression. "Lady Artemis," Katie bowed, remembering that the whole camp was watching them. A slight blush crept over her cheeks. "I-I think that I'm happy as I am. I do not wish to join the hunters. I hope you forgive me."

"You would have made a fine hunter, young lady, however if that is what you wish dear, I will not mind." She paused. "Although that..." she hesitated, as if searching for a word, "exchange could have been taken somewhere else." Artemis' expression remained the same the entire time, but you could tell she wanted to smile. The corners of her lips were twitching and she didn't turn Travis into a jackelope.

"Thank you, Milady" Katie laughed and dragged Travis to the strawberry field, away from the hunters, the campers, everything. She sat down on the green grass littered with red autumn leaves, and motioned for Travis to do the same. "Soooo..." he started. But he just couldn't find the words to say anything. Katie looked up at him. Travis was playing around with a blade of grass. Up close he looked even better. She studied his face noting every detail from the colour of his eyes to the position of his freckles. As if sensing her gaze, Travis turned towards her and their gazes met. He badly wanted to tuck her stray hair behind her ear, then trace her high cheekbones right down to her collarbone. He held her gaze for a long time before looking away. He just didn't have the balls to tell her what he felt. Katie was so close that his thoughts were getting messed up.

"Katie, I-" Katie sighed, boys never get it, do they? She put her arms around his neck and leaned in close. So close that he could feel her breath on his lips. Close enough to for her to notice the lust in his eyes, and his totally kissable lips. She was close, dangerously close, but it wasn't enough for Travis. He leaned in to kiss her but she leaned back avoiding it. "Kates..." Travis moaned. Finally even Katie couldn't stand it anymore. She silenced him with her lips, just as he had done to her during her pledge. He returned it with enthusiasm, pouring all his pent up emotions into the kiss. Katie hands were entangled in his hair while Travis' hands were fingering under the hem of her shirt, feeling her shudder every time his fingers brushed against her bare skin.

Finally they pulled apart. Katie rested her head on Travis' shoulder, and Travis put an arm around her. Together they watched the setting sun, and the breeze as it caught the autumn leaves then let them flutter to the ground again.

* * *

**Like it? Love it? Want to marry it? :P Hope you guys had as much fun reading it as I had writing it :)**

**I'm still torn between Liper and Jasper though... I mean Jason can have Reyna right? Or else poor Leo will be alone. Oh, Leo...**

**So review and tell me what you think :)**

**Btw I'm thinking on working on a story. Like a real story, not a oneshot. Percabeth anyone?**


End file.
